


Balancing the Equation

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lopsided equation.

Originally published: 09/03/06 

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 1  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 1 - A lopsided equation.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  Lemon, M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:This is a direct sequel to my series, "[A Week in Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/1035.html)."  This will probably end up being in 7 or 8 parts.  Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

 

 

It shouldn't have happened.  It was late and David was supposed to sleep on Don's couch.  Instead they both got drunk and ended up naked on Don’s floor.  Somehow their “motel room” spilled over into Don's apartment.

At some point, they’d moved to Don’s bed.Sex had been a protracted and playful battle for dominance.Don enjoyed focusing on just one person, working David until he was quivering with pleasure.They had only slept between orgasms.

Maybe Don would have to come up with an excuse to get Colby here one night …

The next morning, David had nailed Don against the wall of his tiny shower stall. 

Don was partially dressed, stumbling around in the pleasant haze of orgasmic exhaustion, when someone knocked at the door.A spurt of adrenaline burned away his sleepiness.No one ever knocked on his door.

Looking out the peephole, Don saw Charlie standing there.Don wrenched open the door.

“What’s wrong?” Don demanded.

Charlie took a step back.“Does something have to be wrong for me to come by?”

“Well,” Don said, “that’s the only time I see you here.”

Charlie frowned, seeming to consider this.“No, I just wanted to tell you about this new equation that I –“

At that moment, David called, “Hey Eppes, where do you keep your razor?”

Don abruptly realized that he was only wearing his jeans, no shirt, and his hair was still wet from the shower.

Charlie seemed to realize this at the same time and he blinked in confusion.

Don pulled Charlie inside the door and shut it.He called over his shoulder, “Charlie’s here.”

David quickly came out, a towel around his waist.“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Charlie said impatiently, “I just—“

“Picked this morning to drop by,” Don finished. _Of all mornings of my life._

“Well, yeah, I didn’t know …”

Don ran his hand through his wet hair.“Look, Charlie, it’s not what you think.”

Charlie raised his eyebrows, looking meaningfully at the towel around David’s waist.

“Okay,” Don shrugged, knowing he was caught.  “It’s exactly what you think.”

Next to him, David grinned.

Charlie’s eyes opened even wider, flicking back and forth between the two of them.He stammered, "Are you two, you know, romantic?"  
  
"Naw," David said. "It's just fun."  


Don smiled at David and said, “The razor is in the top, right-hand drawer.”

David took the cue.“Thanks.”He turned back to the bedroom.“Nice to see you, Charlie."  
  
“Nice to see ...” Charlie responded automatically then must have realized what he was saying.  His face went red.

David vanished back into Don’s bathroom and Charlie stared at Don.

“How long has this been going on?”Charlie asked, his voice strange.

Don leaned back against the wall, wickedly enjoying Charlie’s bewilderment.“It's just occasional.Started when we got snowed in that week in Watson.”

“You said you watched movies.”  
  
“We did that too.”  
  
Charlie swallowed visibly.“Wait ...  Wasn't Colby with you?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Whoa.”  Charlie stumbled to a chair.   “You're ... gay?”  
  
Don shook his head.“No, Charlie, I'm not.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“Gay would mean that I'm in love with men.  No, I just sometimes like to fuck them.”Don grinned at the shock on Charlie's face.

Charlie shot up from his chair.“I gotta go.”  
  
“But your equation?”  
  
“It can wait.   You ... have a naked man in your bathroom who is probably going to need some shaving cream.”  
  
“Charlie!”  Don laughed.  


Charlie moved towards the door.  
  
“Wait,” Don said, the seriousness of his predicament suddenly coming home to him.“You can't tell anyone.  It would ruin my career and I would have to at least transfer out of LA.  Do you understand what I'm telling you?”  
  
Charlie nodded vaguely.“Yeah, tell no one.  Like they'd believe me anyway.”  
  
Don stared at his brother, wondering what thoughts were going through that brain.He’d never been able to tell.“I'll come by your office later.”  
  
“Okay,” Charlie said and scooted out the door.

Don stood, frowning at the door as Charlie shut it quietly behind him.  
  
Behind Don, David asked.“Can he keep a secret?”

Don shook his head slowly.“I don’t know.I hope so.”

“Yeah,” David agreed.

There was silence for a moment then David said lightly, “Did he say something about shaving cream?”

Don turned to David, a laugh rising in his throat.“You’re insatiable.”

“Look who’s talking,” David said and his lips moved to meet Don’s.  
  
  
  
Charlie stood in the hall, convulsively clutching his notebook and staring at nothing.He replayed the scene with Don and David over and over in his mind, wondering if he had somehow misinterpreted it.No, Don had made it clear – ‘I just like to fuck them sometimes.’

He stumbled down the hallway, hardly looking where he was going. _Don, sleeping with men._ It just didn’t add up.The equation of Charlie’s life was now lopsided, unworkable.He reached his car and sat staring out the windshield.

People always made him uncomfortable.They didn’t act in completely predictable patterns, follow logical rules.He’d spent a lot of time analyzing people’s behavior, trying to quantify and categorize it, trying to turn it into numbers.He loved theories like social networking where he could put people onto paper and manage them with equations.

He’d thought he’d finally gotten Don figured out.It had taken him thirty years, but he’d become comfortable around Don, thinking he knew how Don would react to various stimuli.Don sleeping with David ruined the whole structure that Charlie had built.If he couldn’t predict Don’s behavior on such a large issue as sexuality, how could he trust his calculations on smaller things?

Charlie started his car and drove automatically.He didn’t even remember getting there, but he found himself walking into his office.He threw his notebook on the desk and gripped the edge of the desk, feeling disoriented and agitated.On the desk in front of him, he saw the cold case file that Don had given him to try and “do the math thing” with.With relief, he delved into the numbers of a racketeering case.

Several hours later, Charlie had processed and filtered the data.His mind automatically had picked out the patterns in the numbers and he saw a whole new avenue of investigation for the FBI.He sat back in his chair and stretched, pleased with his work.He should run this file over to Don’s office and—

The memory of this morning came crashing down on him. _Don and David, David and Don._ He couldn’t go to Don’s office.He’d have to look Don in the face, a Don he no longer knew.And David would be there too.How could he carry on casual conversation with a man that he had seen come mostly-naked out of his brother’s bedroom?

He closed up the file and shoved it to the side of his desk.It was a cold case, it could wait.He pushed back from his desk, suddenly restless. _A walk, that’s what I need. Fresh air._

The quad was warm in the afternoon sun.Charlie remembered that he hadn’t had lunch, or breakfast for that matter. _Mom would be annoyed._ The melancholy that always followed thoughts of his mother settled over him, adding to his gloom.

“Charles?”A familiar voice said.

Charlie looked up and managed a smile.“Hi, Larry.”

His old friend peered at him.“Oh my, what dismal cogitations have I interrupted?”

“Just …” Charlie shrugged.“Just sometimes I don’t get people.”

“Only sometimes?”Larry replied then immediately said, “I’m sorry, that was unnecessary and not entirely factual.You often get along well with people.”

“That doesn’t mean I understand them.”

Larry shifted his armful of papers to one hand so that he could gesture with the other.“That is a very valid point, since the ability to behave correctly in a system is not the same as comprehension of the system itself.We walk along the sidewalk but we still don’t understand the nature of gravity, and why such a weak force could have such strong effect.”

“How do people go through life with all this uncertainty?”

“Well,” Larry’s fingers went to his cheek.“We work from general assumptions, applying them to the individual situation the best we can.”

“And if those assumptions fail?”

“They often do, since people are impossible to predict except in very broad terms.”He eyed Charlie. “Did you try to formulate a theory for Don that blew up in your face?”

“No,” Charlie sighed.“It was Don himself.”

“Don blew up in your face?”

“No, no.”Charlie shook his head.“I can’t talk about it.”

Larry frowned.“Charles, whatever you have to say will be kept in strictest confidence, unless of course I’d need security clearance to hear it, whereupon you’d be better off speaking to … Megan, maybe.”

Charlie’s lips twisted.“I have no idea what Megan would think of this and I’m not sure I want to know.I don’t know anyone anymore.”

“Hold, hold.”Larry said.“I think you’re taking this a little too far.One instance of misunderstanding does not require a dismantling of your entire social behavior model.”

“This one does,” Charlie said, frowning.

Larry looked at him for a moment.When Charlie didn’t say anything more, Larry said, “Far be it for me to pry in your personal affairs, so I should just go on to … wherever it was I was going.”

When Larry began to move away, Charlie grabbed his arm.“Wait, I really need to talk to someone.”

Larry’s forehead wrinkled and Charlie realized he was gripping Larry’s arm very tightly.He let go and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“I will have a bruise,” Larry said, rubbing his arm.  “But it was a very effective demonstration of your depth of agitation.”

Charlie looked around.There was no one else within earshot.He directed Larry to a nearby bench.

They sat and Charlie looked at his hands for a moment.If he said it out loud, it would feel more true, though it wouldn’t actually change the nature of the information.

Larry waited patiently, swinging his legs.

“I went … to Don’s apartment this morning.”Charlie cleared his throat.“I had a breakthrough on the statistical analysis of network flow patterns that I think will really help him on the Mason case.”

“The Mason case, is that the murder case with–“

“David was there,” Charlie said.

“At the murder case?”

“At Don’s apartment.”

“Why did that—“Larry started.

“Half dressed.Like Don.”

“Oh?”Larry’s eyebrows shot up.“Oh!”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know that Don was gay,” Larry said calmly.

“He’s not!”Charlie snapped.

“Did I reach the wrong conclusion?Was there an alternate explanation?”

Charlie shook his head.“Don said that he wasn’t gay, just that he … liked to sleep with guys sometimes.”

“Oh.”Larry frowned in thought.“And it was this revelation that devastated your faith in understanding people?”

“Yes!Shouldn’t it?”

Larry shrugged.“Human sexuality is much more varied and diverse than popular culture might want us to believe.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”Charlie said in exasperation.

“Only that, maybe you should accept Don’s statement as truth, and just add a small addendum to your mental catalogue of him.”

Charlie put his face in his hands.“How can I do that?This changes everything!”

“What does it change?”Larry asked gently.“He’s still your brother and a skilled government agent and Frisbee player.”

“It feels different.”

Larry pursed his lips and gazed across the courtyard.“Our ideas on sexuality are formed very early in our development and housed in the deepest parts of our brain.It’s natural that any assault on those ideas would feel like an assault on our fundamental perceptions of the world around us.”

“I just wish …” Charlie grimaced. “I wish I hadn’t gone over there this morning.”

“Since time travel is still only highly theoretical and might only be possible on the sub-atomic level and there’s the whole issue of parallel time streams …” Larry waved his hand.

“Okay, so I can’t change that I saw what I saw.”

“You can only change your interpretation of your experience.”

Charlie looked at Larry’s intent, supportive face.“I just want to understand.”

“What is there to understand?”

“Don always had all the girls he wanted.Girls in high school just loved him and I bet it was the same at the FBI academy and everywhere else he’s been.Why would he want to … with guys?”

“You’re making a number of assumptions there.The most egregious is that his interest in same sex experiences are due to lack of opposite sex ones.Or that these experiences fill the same need as those with women.”

Charlie felt his face flush.“It’s the same biological drive.”

“Is it?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Only that, once again, human sexuality is much more varied than we might think.If it were a simple ejaculatory requirement, there would be no interest in any of the wide variety of sexual stimulation that is available to us, both culturally and biologically.”

Charlie gave a deep sigh.“What do I do?”

“Try talking to Don.Finding out why he is participating in these activities that so disturb you.”

“I can’t ask him!”

“Then you will be attempting to form a hypothesis without data, never a wise path.”

“We just don’t … talk about stuff like that.”

Larry shrugged.“You may not have in the past but this experience might open up new possibilities of communication between you.”

Charlie groaned.“I’d rather slash my wrists.”

“A rather gruesome and pointless act.”Larry said with a wry smile.His round face grew serious.“I know you, Charles.You would rather retreat from a difficult interpersonal issue but I beg you to not let this fester.Talk to your brother.”

Charlie shoved himself to his feet.“I gotta go.”

“Okay, okay.”Larry nodded, then asked, “Which direction was I headed?”

“I don’t know.You came up to me.”

“Oh.Well, maybe if I go back to my office, I’ll remember.I’m pretty sure I left myself a post-it note.”

“Bye,” Charlie mumbled and walked slowly down the sidewalk. _I can’t talk to Don, not about this.He’ll just make some joke and I’ll feel like an idiot._ There weren’t many people that could make Charlie feel like an idiot but Don was definitely one of them.He was always so confident, so comfortable with people.Sometimes Charlie envied Don so much it made his teeth hurt.Now Don had yet something else that Charlie didn’t, understood another aspect of life that Charlie couldn’t.He shook his head and sighed.He was going to have to talk to Don.

  



	2. Too many free variables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 2  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 2 - Too many free variables.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  Lemon, M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:This is a direct sequel to my series, "[A Week in Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/1035.html)."  This will probably end up being in 7 or 8 parts.  Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

 

 

Don didn’t come over for dinner that night, which wasn’t that unusual.He was probably working on a case.But it made Charlie more antsy.Was Don avoiding him?He couldn’t go to the FBI office.David would be there.Charlie wasn’t ready to deal with him yet.He gave in and called Don.

“Yeah, Charlie?”Don answered, his mind obviously busy elsewhere.

“I had a breakthrough on the statistical analysis of network flow patterns for the Mason case.”

“Good!” Don said. “Bring them by.”

“It’s late,” Charlie hedged.“I’m heading to bed.”

“Charlie, I could really use a break on this one.You usually don’t – “Don stopped.“Is there some other reason you don’t want to come to the office?”

“Yes,” Charlie mumbled.

“Because of … this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Charlie …” Don said with exasperation.“Don’t make such a big deal out of it.”

“How can I not?”Charlie demanded.

“Oh, Charlie …” Don sighed.“Okay.I’ll come by the house in about an hour and pick up that analysis.”  


“And maybe we could talk?”

Don groaned.“Maybe.”

  


It was actually closer to three hours before Don showed up and Charlie had fallen asleep in front of the TV.He snapped awake when the front door opened.

Don came in and quietly shut the door behind him.Looking around, he ran a hand over his tired face.

“Over here,” Charlie said.He pulled the file off of the side table and held it in his hand.

Don walked over and slumped in a chair across from Charlie.“What have you got for me?”

“Hello to you too.”

Don rolled his eyes.“Hello, how was your day, nice weather lately.Now can you show me what you found?”

Looking down at the rather elegant analysis that he’d put together, Charlie for once had no interest in talking about the math.“How long have you …”Charlie glanced towards the stairs to make sure his father hadn’t heard the front door and come down.He started again.“How long have you … with David?”

Don sighed, staring at the file in Charlie’s hand.“Do we have to talk about this?”

“Yes, we do,” Charlie responded.

“It’s been a long day, can’t you just give me the analysis and we’ll talk some other time?”

“No, because you’ll never be willing to talk about it.”Charlie gripped the file tighter.“Not unless I have something you want.”

Don dropped his head against the back of the chair.“Okay, okay.”He stared up at the ceiling, as if not looking at Charlie made it easier.“I told you this morning that the first time was that week in Watson.”

“The first time with David?”

“The first time with anyone,” Don snapped.

“Why … did you?”

Don gave a tired laugh.“Because he asked me?Because I was bored, lonely, and horny?”

Charlie swallowed against a dry throat.“That’s all. Because he asked.”

“Yes,” Don smiled to himself.“He was very persuasive.”

“And C-Colby?”

“David had already … persuaded him a month or so earlier.”

Charlie shook his head in incomprehension.“I don’t get it.You’ve always had all the women you’ve wanted.”

“Yeah, like I have a girlfriend now.”

“You could if you wanted to.”

“Maybe.”

“You always got all the girls,” Charlie blurted. “Why do you have to get all the guys too?”

Don stared at him, then began to laugh.“You’re jealous.”

Charlie flushed.“I am not.”

“Yes, you are,” Don said, still laughing.

Charlie felt his face grow hot.“I’m just trying to understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand,” Don said, laughter still in his eyes.“It’s just recreational fun, like golf.”

“Like golf,” Charlie said flatly.

“Okay, maybe not golf how you play it,” Don teased. “But like really good golf.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Not easy,” Don said, suddenly serious.“In some ways it was a really dumb thing to do.I have to work with David and Colby every day.Don’t think that’s easy.Sometimes I think this is the stupidest mistake I’ve ever made.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Don continued.“We’d kept it completely separate from the office and regular life until last night.It had only been two times – in Watson, and on that weekend we were tracking the train robber through the mountains.”A smile played around Don’s lips.“Outdoor sex, wow, that’s just—“He shook himself.“Both were far away from here.David and I shouldn’t have … in my apartment.I’m gonna have to work that one through.”

“You regret it?”

“I regret like hell you walking in on it.”

“Sorry about that,” Charlie mumbled.

Don shrugged and gave Charlie his familiar smile. “It’s okay, buddy.Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I told Larry.”

“Larry?”Don groaned then tilted his head.“What did he say?”

“Something about human sexuality being more varied than we think and that you are still my brother.”

“Both true,” Don nodded.“Larry won’t … tell anyone, right?”

“Absolutely.But I needed to talk to someone.He told me to talk to you.”

“Good man, Larry,” Don said.“You’ve talked to me now.Are we … okay now?”

“I don’t know,” Charlie said honestly.“It’s a big idea to take in.”

“Then it’s a good thing that you’ve got a big brain,” Don teased.

Charlie gave him a weak smile.

“Now, can I have that analysis?”Don asked.

Feeling silly for holding it hostage, Charlie handed over the folder.“Oh,” he added, “I’ve also found some interesting patterns in that cold racketeering case you gave me.”

Don perked up.“Really?That’s great!”He examined Charlie as he said, “Drop it by the office tomorrow?”

Charlie grimaced.

“You never gonna come to the office again?”Don asked.“What if David needs to come to your place to pick up some work? Or Colby?”

Charlie took a mental grip on himself.If Don could handle this … relationship, then Charlie could deal as well.He wasn’t a 13-year-old anymore, he could be mature about it.

“Okay,” Charlie said at last.“I’ll drop it by the office tomorrow.”

  


Much later that night, after Charlie had explained to Don his analysis for the Mason case in satisfactory detail,including chalk-board diagrams, Charlie was falling asleep with a sense of a job well done.

As it often did, on the cusp of sleep the solution to his problem became clear.To balance the equation, to put him back on equal footing with Don, to understand -- he was going to have to have sex with David himself.Pleased with the logic of it, he fell asleep.

 


	3. Combinatory logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 3  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 3 - Combinatory logic  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  Lemon, M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

 

 

In the light of the next morning, his solution seemed much less easy.Charlie felt inadequate courting girls, where he at least knew some of the rules.He had no idea how to seduce his brother’s male co-worker. 

Did he want to have sex with a man? _Well, in the interest of research, there is no better way to understand Don’s choices._ Charlie needed to find out for himself what the appeal was.He had a vague idea of the basic mechanics of gay sex, and it didn’t seem that great.Charlie liked women who were smart, sweet, and soft. Men were smelly, coarse, and hard.

Oh well, there wasn’t anything to do but engage in field research.Larry would be proud of him for gathering data before forming a hypothesis.In theory, Charlie could approach Colby, but for some reason his mind skittered away from that thought like a frightened animal.It had to be David.

That morning, he had a free chunk of time, so he drove over to the FBI office with his notebook of ideas on Don’s old racketeering case.As he got out of his car, he self-consciously straightened his jacket and patted down his unruly hair.Maybe he should have gone with a different choice of outfits this morning.The green t-shirt under a sports jacket might not send the right message. _What message would be the right one?Would you take me to bed and show me what Don liked so much?_ Charlie sighed.If only he could say that, but even he knew that would be the wrong approach.People were so difficult.

When he got out of the elevator, Charlie just stopped and watched the office for a moment.Across the office, he could see Don standing at a white-board, explaining Charlie’s analysis to his gathered team.David was sitting on the edge of a table and Colby and Megan were seated in chairs nearby.As Charlie watched, Don said something that made them all laugh.

_David does have a nice smile._ Could that be part of the appeal?Charlie studied David, who was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a dark grey tie.He was probably a handsome man, though Charlie wasn’t sure what criteria to apply.Charlie thought about what had made particularly good lovers in his past – experience, enthusiasm, focus.David was at least experienced.And he had always struck Charlie as very focused, so he had at least two out of three in significant portions.

Charlie felt someone looking at him – _though that’s a physical impossibility_ – and glanced up to meet Don’s eyes.Don excused himself from his team and came walking towards Charlie.

Lifting his head to try and project confidence, Charlie met Don halfway.

“You okay?”Don asked quietly.

Charlie gave a quick nod and began walking with Don back towards his side of the office.

Don relaxed and smiled and Charlie realized how worried Don had been.Charlie felt a small surge of triumph that he could make his in-control brother anxious. _Maybe I’ll have to play this out a little..._

He was distracted from any plans of brother-torment by David.He stepped out of the door and gave Don a raised eyebrow.

“Charlie’s okay,” Don said quietly.

David nodded and smiled at Charlie.“Good to see you then.”

“Yeah,” Charlie managed, then tore his eyes from David’s full mouth.What would it be like to kiss a man?Especially with a goatee?Whole horizons of possibilities were opening up before him and he was damned if he was going to let Don have all the fun.

_Don ..._ Now Don could be a problem.He would no doubt be very against Charlie going after David.Don still thought Charlie was thirteen and needed to be protected against corrupting influences. _Well, Don, what if you’re the corrupting influence?_

“Something funny?”Don asked him and Charlie realized he’d been smiling.

“Just … thinking about this racketeering problem.The solution I came up with is quite exciting.”

“Well, good.”Don patted his shoulder.“But right now I could really use your help explaining these network flow patterns to the others.”

Charlie nodded and moved into teaching mode and all other considerations were temporarily forgotten.

 

An hour later, Charlie found himself in the break room alone with David.

“Umm, David,” Charlie started then stopped, unsure what to say.Did he ask him for a date?

David was waiting, one hand on the doorframe.

“Do you … want to go out for a beer after work?”Charlie asked at last.

David’s eyebrows shot up. “A beer after work?”

“Well, I don’t really like beer,” Charlie fumbled.“But you could get a beer and I could get a glass of wine or something.”  


David looked at him for a moment and Charlie dropped his eyes.

“What about Don and Colby and Megan?”David asked.

“Umm, uh …I was thinking just you and me.You’ve been working with Don for quite a while and we’ve never really … talked.”

“No, we haven’t,” David said slowly.

“After work then?”

“Not tonight.We’re going to be running down leads for the Mason case until late.”

“Oh, okay.Tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” David laughed uncomfortably.“Some other time.”

Charlie frowned but let it drop. _For now._

  
 

For the next week, whenever Charlie went to the FBI office, David always seemed to be on the other side of the room, with at least one other person always around.Charlie was stymied.

Even when he wasn’t at the office, Charlie often found his brain wandering off.He’d be talking to his Advanced Mathematics class and notice the boy in the front row with a beard and he’d start imagining David’s goatee against his cheek.He’d be walking to his car and get distracted by the sight of two muscular men playing basketball shirtless.Most of the time, enough of his brain stayed on task so that his mouth kept spouting math formulas or his feet kept moving towards his car.

This distraction totally frustrated him.He didn’t like not being in charge of his brain.The sooner he got this thing done with David, the better.

 

The next day was a Saturday, but Don was working, so David was probably too.Charlie got his dad to whip up a bunch of sandwiches and drove to the FBI office under the pretense of delivering lunch.

Don and his team were delighted with the sandwiches and encouraged Charlie to stay and eat with him.Charlie lingered in the break room until he saw David was alone in the meeting room.

“Hi,” Charlie said.

David turned towards him.

Charlie said quickly, “Do you want to go out for that beer or, rather, that beer and a glass of wine for me today?” _Yeah, that was smooth._

David stared at him for a moment.“Charlie, are you asking me out on a date?”

Charlie flushed.“Kind of.”

“Is this because of the other morning, at Don’s apartment?”

“Kind of,” Charlie repeated.

David shook his head.“I don’t know what sort of ideas you have about me.”

“I’m just … curious.”

“No, Charlie, no.”David shook his head again.“Whatever idea you’ve got in mind … is a really bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Well for one thing, your brother would kill me.”

“Don wouldn’t have to know.”

David laughed wryly.“Charlie, you’re about as transparent as glass.And Don’s not stupid.He’d figure it out in about two seconds, then he’d come after me with a baseball bat.”

“He wouldn’t—“ Charlie started, but then Megan walked into the room and Charlie fumbled to a halt.Megan looked at him curiously and Charlie mumbled something about needing to go home and hurried out.

 

It was another week before Charlie managed to get David alone again.Charlie had just come out of the elevator, when he saw David walking down the hall towards the file room.Attempting nonchalance, Charlie followed.

David didn’t look up as Charlie opened the door to the file room.David was leaning over a file drawer, a frown of concentration on his face.

Charlie shut the door behind him and stood with his back against the door, watching David.At the silence, David looked up.

“Hi, Charlie,” David said warily, standing up.

“Hi,” Charlie responded and stepped towards David.

In four steps, he closed the gap between them and reached for David.His lips found David’s unerringly.He’d barely touched those lips when David jerked away.David backed into a file drawer and Charlie closed with him again.

David’s lips were warm and strong.They moved underneath Charlie’s, kissing him back.Charlie stroked David’s cheek, feeling the stiff hair of David’s beard under his thumb.Charlie’s tongue ran along the seam of David’s lips, requesting entrance.

Gasping, David pushed Charlie away.

Charlie growled in frustration.“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” David muttered.

“Am I that undesirable?”Charlie asked plaintively.

David rolled his eyes.“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”Charlie’s eyes were focused on David’s lips.The small taste he’d gotten only whetted his appetite.

“Your brother –“ David started then Charlie’s lips were on his again.Charlie’s tongue slipped inside David’s open mouth.David’s tongue met swirled around it then slid past into Charlie’s mouth.David’s hands found Charlie’s cheeks and held him firmly as his tongue explored Charlie.David pulled his tongue back and sucked on Charlie’s lower lip.

Charlie felt his body heating up and a warm flush growing in his groin.He pressed himself against David and their bodies fit so easily together.Charlie had been worried about a lack of softness but David’s muscular firmness felt right against him.Charlie’s fingers wandered down David’s back.

With a loud groan, David put his hands on Charlie’s chest and shoved him away.Charlie stumbled backwards against a file cabinet.

They held on to their respective cabinets for a moment, gasping and staring at each other.

Finally David spoke.“You really are a selfish bastard.You don’t care that if I let you … do this, your brother will put a bullet in my brain.”

“Don wouldn’t do that,” Charlie said confidently.

“Maybe not, but he’d put a bullet in my kneecap.And he’d ruin my career.”

“He wouldn’t …” Charlie said with less confidence.

“Oh yes, he would.He really would.”

Charlie saw the hard certainty in David’s face. _Don wouldn’t … would he?_

David straightened up.“Don’t try this again,” he snapped.He turned and stalked out of the office.

Charlie stared after him, his body trembling with painful arousal.Kissing David had been so much more than he imagined.His mouth still felt the pressure of David’s, his body the firm length of David’s body.Before, it had been research and rebalancing his equation with Don.Now, his body sang with need and desire and he knew there was no going back.


	4. The body of the abstraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 4  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 4 - The body of the abstraction  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  Lemon, M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

 

 

Charlie had thought he was distracted before, but now his automatic pilot didn’t work at all.He stumbled through his days, ignoring queries if he was sick.His father worried at him, plying him with food and questions, but everything else was nothing to the maelstrom in his head.

The first time Charlie had kissed a girl was when he was fifteen.Natalie Anderson had been another too-young college freshman and their kisses had been awkward and fumbled.But Charlie knew with the first touch of Natalie’s inexpert lips that he would happily kiss her, touch her, forever.His normally over-charged brain quieted and he could simply _feel_.

The first time he had sex at sixteen with Martina Mason, he finally understood so much about the physical world, so much about the needs and “mind” of the body.He’d thought that his brain controlled everything, but he discovered that his fingers could think, his skin remember.

Now all his fingers thought about was David, all his skin remembered was David’s body fitting perfectly against his own.He sat in his garage and stared at the chalkboards, but didn’t see them.

_If I don’t have sex with David, I’m never going to be able to do math again._

That terrifying thought got Charlie up, out of his seat, and moving to his car.He looked at his watch and realized it was almost midnight.David would probably be home.He veered off into his house, to the kitchen drawer that held the battered old address book.Flipping to ‘S’, he saw that yes, he had sent David a Christmas card last year and his home address was right there.

It had started to rain by the time Charlie reached David’s apartment.The rain picked up as he stood there on the sidewalk, staring at the light showing through the side curtains.‘Don’t try this again’, David had said.But what else could Charlie do?

Slowly, he climbed the steps to David’s door.Before he could think about it, he was knocking quietly.A small part of him hoped that the sound of the rain would cover the knock or that David wasn’t home after all.But most of him strained to hear any movement inside.

David opened the door, the light behind him so that Charlie couldn’t read his face.His feet were bare, his dress shirt partially unbuttoned.

“Charlie,” David said slowly.

“David,” Charlie responded, and hated the pleading tone in his voice.

For a moment, they simply stood there as the rain ran down Charlie’s face.Finally, David stepped back and motioned for Charlie to come in.Charlie slunk inside and looked around.It was a small, simple apartment and felt more like a place that someone came to sleep rather than lived in.

“Nice place,” Charlie said, turning to David.

Then David was pressing Charlie against the wall, his mouth hungrily seeking Charlie’s.Charlie kissed him back, his tongue exploring all those places he’d wanted to, his hands pulling David even closer, molding him against his own body.

David pulled back and asked, “Charlie, are you sure this is what you want?”

“God, yes.”Charlie reached for David again.

David held himself away.“You’re not just getting back at your brother, or something?”

Charlie shook his head.“There are a lot easier ways to do that.”

David smiled and dragged Charlie close, this time holding Charlie’s face between his hands and kissing him deeply.Charlie ran his hands down David’s back, enjoying the strength he felt under his fingers.

“You’re dripping on my floor,” David murmured.

“Oh, sorry.”

“I’ll get a towel.Stay here.”

David broke away and Charlie watched him walk across the room.David was still wearing suit pants and they fit nicely over his ass.Charlie began to shiver, either from cold or anticipation.

David returned with a towel and began to gently dry Charlie’s face then Charlie’s hair.

“There’s not much I can do with those wet clothes,” David said.

“Sorry,” Charlie chattered.

“What you need,” David said, wiping water from Charlie’s cheeks. “Is a hot shower.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, disappointed.

David grinned like he could read Charlie’s mind.“Come on.”He took Charlie’s hand and led him towards the bathroom.

As they passed through the bedroom, Charlie gave a longing glance to the bed.David pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.He turned on the water and soon steaming water was pouring into the tub.The room began to warm up.

“Now, those wet clothes.”David said, and peeled Charlie’s wet t-shirt off, over his head.He ran his hands over Charlie’s bare chest.His hands felt hot against Charlie’s goose-bumped skin.His fingers grazed Charlie’s nipples and Charlie shivered.

“Hmm, really need to get you warmed up,” David said and stepped closer to kiss Charlie’s neck.As his mouth devoured Charlie’s sensitive skin, his hands undid the button to Charlie’s damp jeans and pulled down the zipper.He slid his hand inside Charlie’s pants and brushed his cock.Charlie pushed himself against David’s hand.

“Just keep … doing what you’re doing,” Charlie said breathlessly, “and I’ll be quite warm.”

“Not good enough,” David said, guiding Charlie so that he sat on the edge of the tub.David kneeled down and removed Charlie’s shoes and socks.Charlie lightly touched the side of David’s face.

“Stand back up,” David said, and tugged the wet denim down Charlie’s legs.He lifted Charlie’s foot and helped him step out of the jeans.Then Charlie was naked but his underwear.He was glad that he happened to be wearing the navy-blue briefs that Susan had always liked.

From his position at Charlie’s feet, David smiled up at him then began to peel down Charlie’s underwear.Charlie’s cock bounced free of the fabric and David’s smile widened.He stood up slowly, close to Charlie’s body, so that Charlie could feel his breath on his cock as he went by.

David finished straightening up then took Charlie’s mouth with his own, pulling Charlie against him.Charlie found the rub of cloth against his bare skin intoxicating.David’s hands ran down Charlie’s back and cupped his ass.He pressed his crotch against Charlie’s and Charlie could feel the hardness of David’s cock through his pants.

Charlie reached up and began unbuttoning David’s shirt.David moved back a little to allow him access.David’s chest was revealed a button at a time, smooth and surprisingly muscular.Charlie tugged the tail of David’s shirt out of his waistband and ran his hands up and around David’s stomach and chest.

Fumbling a little, Charlie unbuckled David’s belt and undid the clasp on his pants.His fingers trembled as he pulled down David’s zipper.Underneath, David was wearing burgundy silk boxers, which did nothing to hide his large bulge.Charlie touched that bulge with feather-light fingers.

He pushed the pants down David’s legs, letting his hands linger on David’s skin.David stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.

Charlie swallowed nervously as he stood back up and reached for David’s boxers.He knew that this was a point of no return. _No doubt, one of many._ He slid his hands down David’s back and underneath the waistband of his boxers.Charlie gripped the firm, flat plane of David’s ass and pulled him towards him.His mouth found David’s as he rubbed his cock against David’s, the soft fabric twisting between their already hard cocks.

Sliding his hands around the front of the boxers, Charlie lifted the waistband away and down from David’s pelvis, exposing the head of a long dark cock.Charlie couldn’t help staring at it as he pushed David’s boxers down his legs.Close up, it looked huge and muscular.He was sure his own cock did not look nearly as impressive, but then again he’d never been inches away from it before.

Kicking off his boxers, David walked around him and pulled the lever to send the water to the showerhead.The tub was halfway full, with curling steam coming off the surface.David pressed his naked body to Charlie’s back.Charlie felt David’s cock nestle between his asscheeks and he swallowed.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” David murmured in his ear.

Charlie shook his head.

“Okay, we’ll go slow,” David said, his voice husky.

“Is that what you did with Don?”

“No way,” David laughed.“He wanted it hard and fast and slammed through his defenses before he could think.”

“Really?”Charlie said, surprised.Was it possible that he was handling this better than his always smooth brother?

“Yeah.” David said.“We had to put him in handcuffs, twice.”

“Whoa.”Charlie turned around to look at David.“That sounds like fun.”

David chuckled and stroked Charlie’s cheek.“One thing at a time.Now, into the shower with you.”

Charlie stepped over the side of the tub, hissing as each foot hit the hot water.With a shudder, he moved under the spray of the shower.He closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the water, feeling his body warm up from the cold rain outside.His eyes shot open as he felt David’s hands on his chest.David kissed him fiercely, pushing him back so that water poured down both of their faces.Charlie pulled him closer, running his hands down David’s back.David’s hands were on Charlie’s ass, kneading him sensuously.

Turning him ninety degrees, Charlie pressed David against the shower wall.He broke their kiss and nibbled his way down David’s neck.He tasted of sweat and water and something indefinable.Charlie’s fingers found David’s nipples and began to pull and twist them.It was something that Charlie had always enjoyed when it was done to him, but few women did, and he was always too shy to ask.When he jerked off, sometimes he would pull on his nipples with one hand while pumping himself with the other.

A quickening of David’s breath told Charlie that he also enjoyed it.Charlie licked the water from David’s collarbone and his upper chest, relishing the unusual sensation of short curly chest hair under his tongue.He took his fingers from David’s nipples and braced himself against the wall on each side of David’s torso.He fastened his lips on David’s left nipple and began sucking hard on it, just like Charlie liked.

David moaned and dug his fingers into Charlie’s hair, which was now a sodden mess.After a moment, Charlie moved to David’s right nipple and gave it the same treatment.David’s fingers burrowed through Charlie’s hair, hopelessly tangling it.

Charlie looked up at David’s face.David was smiling down at him.

“I see,” David said, his voice warmer than the hot water. “Charlie Eppes is showing me what he wants me to do to him.”

“Yes,” Charlie murmured.“But don’t let that limit you.”

David laughed. “Oh, I won’t.”

He took Charlie’s shoulders and turned him around so that Charlie’s back was to the wall and began kissing Charlie’s neck.Charlie lifted his head to give David full access.David’s fingers traced spirals on Charlie’s chest until they zeroed in on his nipples.Those fingers twisted and played and pleasure shot through Charlie.He pressed his head back against the wall.David’s mouth drifted down Charlie’s neck, across his chest, to his left nipple.David sucked and pulled on that nipple while his fingers kept busy on the other one.Charlie groaned with the pleasure of it.It was like David knew exactly what felt the best.Maybe that was the appeal of gay sex, that the other knew what something felt like because they had the same physiology.

Then David’s free hand was stroking Charlie’s wet cock and he lost all thought.David’s hand slid up and down Charlie’s cock, making a little twist at the end of each stroke that did terrible things to Charlie’s equilibrium.Charlie’s fingers dug into David’s shoulders.

“Oh, damn,” Charlie moaned.He could feel his orgasm rising already, and he fought it off. _Not yet, not yet, not yet…_

David switched hands and nipples which gave Charlie a brief respite, but as David began to suck on his right nipple, he knew it wasn’t going to help him for long.He put his hand down to pull David’s hand off of his cock, but David batted him away.

Charlie opened his mouth to complain but moaned instead.It was too late and he was abruptly coming, pumping his cum all over David’s hand and chest.He shuddered and jerked against David’s firm hand.The hot wash of pleasure surged through his body then was gone.He came to a halt and felt his knees buckle.Only David’s hands kept him from sinking down the wall.

_Damn, damn, damn._ There was so much more he had wanted to do, though he was a little vague on exactly what it entailed.But David’s touch had been too knowing, too insistent.

David stood up, and smiled at Charlie, then began licking Charlie’s cum from his fingers like honey.

“Sorry,” Charlie mumbled.“Guess it’s been too long.”

“Good,” David said.“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, we can start the real fun.”

“Huh?”

David grinned and trailed a cum-covered finger down Charlie’s cheek.“I’m going to take a long time to work you up to another orgasm, and I promise it will be the best one of your life.”

“Oh, okay.”Charlie’s heart began to hammer.


	5. Solving for x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 5  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 5 - Solving for x  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  Lemon, M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Thanks to Celadon for the beta.  You can get up off the floor now.

 

 

 

“Next order of business is to clean you up,” David said.

“I did take a shower this morning, not to mention the rain,” Charlie protested.

“It’s important for you to feel clean,” David said, reaching for the soap.“All over.”

David began soaping Charlie down, starting with his chest and stomach then moving to his cock and balls, still tingly with post-orgasm sensitivity.Charlie watched as David soaped his legs and even each foot.

Turning Charlie around, David ran the bar of soap up Charlie’s legs and lathered his asscheeks.The hard bar of soap then slid into his asscrack and grazed his asshole.It was a shockingly intimate touch and Charlie shivered.

“Still cold?” David asked.

Charlie shook his head then pressed his forehead into the tiled wall as David thoroughly cleaned places that no one else had ever touched.

David finished with the soap, making sure to get Charlie’s back, shoulders, and arms.He set down the soap and reached for a bottle of shampoo.

“Why do you have shampoo in your shower?”Charlie mumbled.“You don’t need it.”

Grinning, David said, “Who knows what sort of person will turn up on my doorstep, needing a bath?”

Charlie gave him a weak smile, not really sure he liked the idea of being just another one in a long line of late-night visitors

Reading his expression, David said gently, “I use it on my scalp.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, relieved.There was a big difference between David being an experienced lover and David being an indiscriminate one.

David held up the bottle of baby shampoo.“Is this good enough for your precious hair?”

Charlie examined it.“Probably.”

Laughing, David squeezed a generous amount of golden shampoo into one hand.He rubbed his hands together, then kneaded the shampoo into Charlie’s thick hair.Charlie closed his eyes, relishing the unexpectedly sensual sensation of someone else washing his hair.

David took Charlie’s shoulders and steered him into the spray of the water, turning him this way and that until he was sure that Charlie was fully rinsed off.

Retrieving the soap, David gave himself a quick but thorough soapdown.Charlie thought about offering to do it for him, but was content to just watch.Charlie noticed that David gave special attention to his own ass.

Then David stood under the water and Charlie’s jaw dropped.It was incredibly sexy to watch white soap bubbles slide down David’s dark muscular body, snag in his pubic hair, run in rivulets down his legs.Charlie watched until the last bit of soap was gone.

David turned off the water and smiled at Charlie.“Warmed up now?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said a little breathless.

David stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.Charlie started to follow, then found himself slipping on the wet floor.David grabbed him and pulled him tight against him.

“Careful,” David said.“It would be awkward if you ended up in the emergency room.”

Charlie laughed self-consciously and David let him go, but only far enough so that he could start toweling Charlie off.He started with Charlie’s shoulders then worked his way down Charlie’s body, not missing an inch of skin.

When he was done, Charlie grabbed another towel and returned the favor.He took his time, slowly wiping the towel over David’s skin.David watched Charlie’s face, his eyes hooded.

Charlie reached David’s hard cock and wrapped the towel around it.He leaned over and kissed David while he slid the towel up and down David’s cock.

“Mmm,” David said. “Think it’s dry now.”

Smiling, Charlie released his grip on David’s cock and dried the rest of him.He even ran the towel between David’s asscheeks, feeling very daring.

Done with the towel, he dropped it on the floor.David reached down, picked up the towel and hung it on the rack. “We might need it again later.” 

David hung up his own towel and turned to pull the plug on the tub.

“I don’t suppose you have a comb somewhere,” Charlie asked, trying to drag his fingers through his wet hair.If he didn’t comb it soon, it was going to have horrible snarls.

David took Charlie’s hand and pulled it away from his hair.“Let it dry that way,” David said.“It’s always so nice and perfect.I want it to see it tangled and messy on my pillow.”He stepped closer. “I want you sweaty and panting underneath me, with your hair in knots and my cum dripping down your face.”

“Wow,” Charlie breathed.No one had ever talked dirty to him before.It was intoxicating.

David opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.Charlie stared at David’s naked ass, watching the muscles bunch and move under David’s dark silky skin.Charlie followed him slowly into the bedroom, not taking his eyes from David’s ass.

Pulling out a drawer on his bedside table, David reached in and extracted a strip of leather.It had metal bits on it.Charlie took a step back.

David shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s for me.”

“What is it?”Charlie asked, still nervous.

“It’s a cock ring.It keeps me harder, longer.”David looped the leather strip around the base of his balls and then the base of his cock, separating them from his body.He locked it in place with a snap.

Charlie tilted his head, staring at the cock ring, his mind running through the physiological effects of such a constriction.

Smiling, David said,“I’ll let you try it sometime.”He shut the drawer and turned to Charlie.“I have another one that I really like that’s metal, but I can only put on that kind when I’m still mostly soft.”

He growled under his breath and in long two steps had closed the distance with Charlie.He put his hand on Charlie’s side and pulled him close.“And that was no longer an option the moment I saw you on my doorstep, all wet and hopeful.”

Charlie smiled shyly.“No longer wet, at least except my hair, but still hopeful.”

Without warning, David picked Charlie up and dropped him on the bed.He crawled on top of him, straddling Charlie’s hips with his knees, his hands on both sides of Charlie’s head.

David smiled down at Charlie.“And just what is it that you’re hoping for?”

“I don’t really know,” Charlie whispered.“Everything.”

“You’re a greedy little boy,” David chided.

“Always been,” Charlie said.He reached up to pull David closer. 

David grabbed one of Charlie’s hands in his own and began kissing the palm.Charlie ran his free hand over David’s chest.David bit the skin between the thumb and first finger on Charlie’s imprisoned hand.He slid each the finger into his mouth, sucking hard enough that Charlie’s fingers tingled.

“Even after a shower,” David licked his lips. “You still taste like chalk-dust.”

“Sorry, I –“

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” David interrupted, and grabbed Charlie’s other hand to give it the same treatment.

Charlie ran his fingers, wet with David’s saliva, down David’s stomach.Very lightly, he brushed his fingers across the tip of David’s impressive cock.Rotating his hips, David pushed the head of his cock against Charlie’s hand.

“Go ahead,” David said, “touch it.”

Charlie slid his fingers down all sides of the cock, until the head rubbed against his palm.He pulled his hand back and stroked down again.Charlie lifted his head, trying to get a better view of what he was doing.

Smiling, David climbed off of Charlie and rolled onto his back.Charlie immediately sat up, and moved down, so that he could get both hands and both eyes on David’s cock.

Charlie ran on finger down the front of the cock, watching it jump under his touch.He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the shaft and slowly stroked it from base to head.The cock throbbed under his hand, warm and alive.He made another circle with his other thumb and forefinger and slipped it on and off the spongy cock head.

He leaned closer, imagining that throbbing skin under his mouth.

“Lick it,” David encouraged.

Tentatively, Charlie touched the head of the cock with his tongue.It tasted salty, sharp, strange yet familiar.It tasted like sex.

Charlie moved his hand from the head of the cock and kissed the top of the head.He sucked it into his mouth, and almost groaned with the rightness of it.Instinctively he swirled his tongue around and slipped his lips over the edge of the head.He moved his mouth back and forth, keeping a tight grip with his lips so that the head moved in and out with a satisfying pop.

David reached down and pushed Charlie’s hair out of the way.“I want to watch you swallow my cock,” he said hungrily.

Getting the hand around David’s shaft moving again, Charlie sucked and licked and stroked.

“Oh God, Charlie,” David moaned. “I want to hold your head down and fuck your sweet mouth.”

Charlie shivered at the raw arousal in David’s voice.He could feel his own cock coming to life again.

He lifted his mouth from David’s cock head and moved his hand from the shaft.He ran his lips down the length of it, stopping to suck on the sensitive ridge just below the head.His tongue then found the leather cock strap and explored it.He reveled in the taste of leather and metal on skin.

With a groan, David shifted out from underneath him.“Hold on,” he said, his voice strained.“There’s only so much a cock ring can do.”

Smiling and licking his lips, Charlie leaned back. David sat up next to him and kissed him deeply as he ran his fingernails down Charlie’s chest.

“I adore furry chests,” David said against Charlie’s mouth.

“Can’t say I’ve ever heard that before.”

David stroked Charlie’s lips with a soft finger.His eyes were dark with excitement.“Lay down for me, baby.” 

Normally Charlie would have objected to anyone calling him ‘baby’, but from David, it sounded raunchy, illicit.

Charlie stretched out on his back on the mattress, feeling more than naked under David’s hungry gaze.Leaning over, David kissed his lips lightly then quickly moved lower.He briefly sucked on each of Charlie’s nipples, just enough to make Charlie want more.His tongue traced the line of hair down to Charlie’s cock, which was already hardening.

David’s tongue tickled the head of Charlie’s cock, then abruptly sucked it into his warm mouth.Charlie gasped.Making a tight circle of his lips, David rode up and down Charlie’s cock.

Just as Charlie began to thrust against David’s mouth, David pulled back.

“Just a taste, for now,” David said, smiling.

Charlie made a sound of disappointment, but the smoldering look in David’s eyes stopped any further complaints.Charlie had never felt so desired, so lusted after.David’s gaze was like a hot caress.

David slid a hand under Charlie’s ass and turned him over.Charlie went eagerly, remembering the feel of David’s naked body pressed against his back.

Lifting up Charlie’s hair, David nibbled on the back of Charlie’s neck.His strong hands massaged Charlie’s shoulders then worked their way down his back.

Reaching Charlie’s ass, David’s hands slid lightly across then moved down to his legs.Charlie bit his lip and tried to be patient.David massaged Charlie’s upper thighs then traveled downward, leaving all his muscles warm and relaxed.David placed a kiss on the bottom of each foot.He kissed his way back up Charlie’s legs.

His hands reached Charlie’s ass again and he began to knead, each rotation of his hands circling inward, towards his goal.Finally, David’s fingers slid between Charlie’s asscheeks.He grazed Charlie’s virgin asshole and Charlie shivered. __

“Are you cold again, baby?”David asked.

“No,” Charlie said, then shivered again as David ran his fingers more firmly over his asshole.

“I’m betting,” David said warmly, “that you’ve never had anyone touch you here before.”

“Never.”Charlie buried his face in his arms.

The bed creaked and David moved away.Charlie looked up. _Was that the wrong answer?_

David came around the side of the bed and got a few things out of the drawer where he had gotten the cock ring.Screening whatever he’d gotten from Charlie’s sight, David went back around the bed and crawled back to his position near Charlie’s ass.

Charlie tried to crane his neck around to see what David had in his hands and David sat back.

“Close your eyes,” David said.“And trust me.”

“I do,” Charlie whispered and closed his eyes.

He waited for a moment, wondering, then jumped as David touched his ass with a cold wet finger.

“Sorry, it’s a little cold.”David said. “But it warms up fast.”The wet finger drew a line across Charlie’s right asscheek and reached his asshole.“Tell me if anything hurts.It might feel a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

Then that lubricated finger pressed against Charlie’s asshole and pushed inside.

Charlie gasped, his eyes shooting open.

“Don’t tense up, baby,” David said.“Push against me.”

Charlie pushed against him and David’s finger pressed deeper then held still, letting Charlie adjust to the sensation.Charlie wondered if this is what a woman felt like when someone put a finger in their vagina.If it was, he was surprised they didn’t all hold their lovers down and demand finger-fucking.

Slowly, David began to move his finger up and down and twisting it around.The finger grazed a spot towards the front and Charlie shuddered in surprise.David began rubbing the spot firmly.Charlie rubbed his cheek against his folded arms in unconscious echo as pleasure spread like hot butter across his pelvis.

“How does that feel?” David asked, moving his finger in slow circles.

“More,” Charlie said, panting.

In response, David pulled his finger out.Before Charlie could find breath to protest, David was sliding two fingers inside him.The sweet pleasure returned and grew, sending a throbbing pulse to Charlie’s cock.

His fingers still moving, David leaned over and asked, “Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do to you?”

“Yess ...”

“I’m going to fuck you, Charlie,” David said, his voice thick with arousal.“I’m going to take my hard cock and bury it deep in your sweet virgin ass.”

_Oh God._

David’s fingers stroked Charlie’s ass so that Charlie heard David’s voice through a rushing haze.“I’m going to start slow then fuck you faster and faster, until you are moaning and mindless underneath me.Until you can’t think or even add up one plus one and you beg me to never stop.”

“Please …” Charlie gasped.

“What do you want, baby?”David purred.

“Please …” Charlie repeated, as words became harder and harder to form.

“Tell me, tell me what you want.I want to hear you say it.”

“I want …” Charlie managed then had to stop and try again.“I want you to fuck me.”

“ _God_ , yes,” David said hoarsely.He began to move his fingers apart, stretching Charlie.

David removed his fingers and Charlie tried to catch his breath.Charlie heard a package ripped open and he didn’t need to look to know that David was now sliding a condom over his long cock. _Which will soon be inside me._ Charlie couldn’t help the shivers which shook his body.

“Shh,” David said soothingly.“I promise you will like it.”

“I know,” Charlie whispered, overwhelmed by fear, desire, and anticipation.

David paused then said, “Sit up.”

“I’m alright,” Charlie protested.

“This will be easier.Now sit up.”

Charlie sat up reluctantly and looked at David.

David smiled and leaned over to press his mouth to Charlie’s.Without words, David’s lips and tongue promised much to come.

Moving Charlie aside, David lay down on the bed, parallel to the wooden headboard.“Now kneel above me, face towards my feet.I’ll hold myself straight and you can sit down on me, so you control how fast and how deep.”

“Okay,” Charlie said, swallowing.He followed David’s instructions and placed his knees on each side of David’s hips.He moved downward until he felt the touch of the head of David’s cock against his asshole.It was slick with lubricant and solid as steel.

“Slowly,” David said. “Push against me.”

Holding onto the headboard with one hand, Charlie lowered himself slowly and felt the hard cock pressing into him.Pushing out with his ass muscles, he eased the cock deeper.It felt like he was being split open by a fiery stake, searing its way into him.

“Oh, yes,” David breathed.“Like that.”

Charlie kept himself moving until the cock was buried entirely inside him and his balls lay against David’s.

David let him rest there for a moment, adjusting to the intimate invasion.Then he smoothly sat up, tipping Charlie over.Before Charlie knew it, he was lying on his stomach, David pressed against his back, David’s cock still firmly buried in his ass. 

Taking a good grip on Charlie’s ass, David began to move, slowly at first, just like he promised.

“God, Charlie, you feel so good,” David said huskily.“I knew you would, butGod … so good …”

For Charlie, the initial discomfort was fading and a warm flush was quickly rising.The sensations soon reached the crossover point and then all he could feel was the aching pleasure surging through his body with each thrust of David’s cock.

Charlie dug his fingers into the blanket and whimpered.

“You okay, baby?”David asked in Charlie’s ear.

Charlie whimpered again.

Stopping his movement, David asked more urgently.“Charlie, you okay?”

_Words, he wants words._ Charlie managed, “D-don’t stop.”

David chuckled low and began to move again.His pace gradually increased, until he was slamming into Charlie, his hard cock the hub around which the universe rotated.

Charlie clutched the blanket convulsively and moaned, all thought buried under pure sensation.His own cock pulsed in time to David’s thrusts.

Abruptly, David stopped and Charlie heard the sound of unsnapping and the leather and metal cock ring being thrown against the far wall.

David immediately began thrusting again.He dug his hands into Charlie’s hair and yanked his head back.The pain temporarily distracted Charlie then the pleasure overwhelmed him again, even stronger for the short respite.

“God, Charlie, baby,” David moaned.“Charlie, _Charlie, Charlie, Charr-uhhh …_ ”

David exploded inside Charlie, pumping wildly, driving Charlie over the edge of the bed.Charlie threw his arms out to brace himself against the floor as David smashed into him again and again, emptying himself deep inside Charlie.

Charlie cried out in surprise and release as his whole body spasmed in orgasm.He screamed wordlessly as the world went black and red and infinity.Hot waves of pleasure crashed through him, engulfed him, filled his cock and surged out of him, over and over.

Finally, David slowed and loosened his grip on Charlie’s hair.Charlie shuddered to a trembling halt.David pulled Charlie back onto the bed and they lay there for a long moment, panting hoarsely.David’s cock stilled throbbed inside Charlie’s ass and Charlie’s own cock buzzed with aftershocks.

“Wow,” Charlie said at last.

“Yeah,” David agreed.“Wow.”

Charlie shifted and David moved off of him.David’s softening cock slid out of Charlie with a slick pop.

Rolling over to get out of the wet spot, Charlie lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling.His mind, temporarily quieted, began to spin back up again. _So this is what it’s all about …incredible … I understand, Don.I understand._

 


	6. Reverse conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 6  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 6 - Reverse conversion  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings:  Lemon, M/M, Anal.  Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Thanks to Celadon for the beta. 

David lay next to him, stroking Charlie’s chest.Looking at him, Charlie saw David’s eyes were roaming his flushed body. 

“God, you are beautiful,” David said, his voice husky.

Charlie gave a small sigh, wishing that David had said that he was manly or handsome or something less effeminate.

David smiled, as if he read Charlie’s mind, and leaned over.“Do you know,” he said in Charlie’s ear.“I’ve wanted you since the first day I saw you?”

“Way back then?”Charlie frowned, remembering the serial rapist case.That seemed eons ago.“Why did you never say anything?”

“Many reasons.”

“A big one being Don.”

“Yeah,” David said, “but also I had no idea how you’d react.”

“I’d probably have run screaming from the office.”

“Probably,” David agreed.“So I’ve been waiting for you to come around for a long time.”

“Couldn’t you have given me a clue?”

David laughed and shook his head.“Charlie, you wouldn’t know such a clue if it was written in foot-high flashing letters.You are the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.If it isn’t in numbers, you walk right by.”

“Hey,” Charlie said, hurt.

David leaned over and ran his finger along Charlie’s outstretched lower lip.He whispered, “I always knew that if I could just get your attention, it would be wonderful.”

Charlie brightened.“And was it?”

“Early indications say yes,” David said, kissing Charlie’s ear.“But I’m going to need to do further research.”

“Research is good,” Charlie said, his breath catching as David nipped his neck right behind his ear.“I’ve always been a big fan of research.”

“But first,”David sat up slowly.“A break.”

“Probably wise.” Charlie smiled.

David crawled out of bed and walked across the floor.Charlie turned on his stomach and watched David go.He was pleased to see that David’s legs were a little wobbly.Charlie didn’t think he himself could make it two steps.David stripped off his condom, dropped it in the trash and vanished through the doorway.

“Want something to drink?”David called from the kitchen.

“What do you have?”

“Got some beer, but no wine.Closest thing I have is grape juice.Also have 7-up and water.”

“Grape juice, please.”

There were rattling noises from the kitchen, the clink of ice, and the hiss of a pop can opening.David came walking back into the room, carrying two glasses.Charlie was fascinated by David’s recently depleted cock as it bounced against his legs.

Sitting down on the bed next to Charlie, David handed him a glass.They both drank in silence for a moment.

Charlie looked up from his glass to see David looking at him curiously.

“No urge to pour it on me?”David asked.

“Huh?”

David smiled.“Okay, so not into food play like your brother.”

“I guess not,” Charlie said, though the idea did sound intriguing.He would have guessed that hearing about Don’s sexual preferences, from the mouth of his lover no less, would have been disturbing, but it was just another data point.He was learning so much and wanted to learn more.

Charlie finished his glass and David took both empty glasses back to the kitchen.Charlie lay his head down on his arms.David returned and sat down next to him.

David ran his fingers down Charlie’s back.“How you feeling, baby?”

“Feel good,” Charlie mumbled sleepily.“Why do you call me that?”

“I don’t know,” David shrugged.“Just seems right.Does it bother you?”

“Oddly enough, no.”Charlie’s eyes drifted closed.

He felt David’s breath against his cheek.“Not time for sleep yet,” he said.

“No?”

“No,” David said, his fingers playing over Charlie’s ass.“I think there’s still a lot more energy left in you.And there are a lot more hours left in the night.”

Charlie opened one eye and looked up at David.“Again?” he asked.

David grinned.“Plenty more things to try before we have to start repeating ourselves.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, perking up.“Like what?”

“First tell me if your ass hurts.”

Charlie clenched it experimentally.“Yeah, kinda.”

“Let me see if I can help that.”David moved closer and leaned over Charlie’s ass.Before Charlie could began to wonder, David’s tongue flickered out and ran up Charlie’s asscrack.Charlie jumped in surprise.

“Come here,” David said and shifted Charlie around.Getting off the bed, he stood up and grabbed a hold of Charlie’s hips.He pulled Charlie towards him until Charlie was bent over the edge of the bed, face down, with his knees on the floor.He looked behind him and saw David’s lips on his ass. David moved Charlie’s knees a little ways apart and spread Charlie’s asscheeks.

“Oh!”Charlie gasped out when the warm wetness of David’s tongue touched his asshole.David covered his hole with long slow licks, then pressed against it.Charlie gasped again as David’s tongue penetrated his ass.He suddenly found himself very awake.

David pulled his tongue back and pressed his lips to Charlie’s tingling asshole.The tip of his tongue returned, making circles then sliding in and out.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Charlie said incoherently.He put his head down and closed his eyes, his whole being focused on the completely unexpected pleasure David was giving him.

David lifted his head and stroked Charlie’s ass.“Do you like that, baby?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said breathlessly.He shifted his hips against the bed to allow his imprisoned cock more space.He was surprised to find his cock hardening for the third time in an hour.

David returned to his attentions and Charlie returned to his gasped “oh”s.

After a long breathless moment, David pulled away.

“Ass feel better?” David asked.

“If I say no, will you keep doing that?” Charlie responded.

David laughed and sat back on his heels.“Don couldn’t get enough of that either.”

“Hmmm.”

“I’ll be right back.”David said and stood up and walked into his bathroom.Charlie heard the sound of gargling and spitting.David returned, wiping his mouth.“Just being cautious.”

Still leaning over the edge of the bed, Charlie watched him walk back across the floor.He had to ask, “Would you rather have him here than me?”

“What?”

Charlie grimaced.“Don.”

“God, no, baby,” David said, climbing back on to the bed.“Why would you ask that?”

“You’ve mentioned him a couple of times,” Charlie said, realizing even as he spoke how petty it sounded.

“I just find it fascinating how different you two are yet how much alike.”David gripped Charlie’s shoulders and tugged him gently.“Come up here and let me convince you that there is no one else in the world I would rather have in my bed tonight.”

Charlie crawled onto the bed.“Just tonight?”

David laughed and pulled Charlie towards him.“You’re being greedy again.”

“Can’t help it,” Charlie mumbled.Why was it greedy to go after what you wanted?

“No, I bet you can’t,” David said, nuzzling Charlie’s ear.“It’s one of many things that’s so adorab— so _attractive_ about you.”

“Oh, thanks,” Charlie said, miffed.

“Along with your big brown eyes, your neck, your left shoulder –“

“What’s wrong with my right one?”

David’s hands followed his words down Charlie’s body.“That little glimpse of your chest inside your collar, the way T-shirts fit over your stomach, your cute ass.”

“Hmph,” Charlie said, trying to stay annoyed but completely unable to with David’s caressing voice and his hand wandering across Charlie’s hip.

“Stubble on your boyish face,” David kissed Charlie’s chin then moved on. “Your lips, your nose—“

“I hate my nose.”

“Your ears, your hair when it’s all messy, your neck—“

“You already said that,” but Charlie lifted up his chin as David’s mouth traveled down his neck.

“Your furry chest, your oh so sensitive nipples.”David kissed each one in turn.“The little sounds you make when I do this.”He ran a finger lightly down Charlie’s cock.“And this…” He leaned over and swirled his tongue around the cock head.

Charlie realized that he was indeed making little sounds, a sort of whimpering in the back of his throat.He felt embarrassed for a moment, then David sucked his cock into his mouth and Charlie forgot all about anything but the wet heat of David’s mouth.

Indeed when David had taken Charlie’s cock into his mouth earlier it was just a taste of what David could do.Now his tongue found every sensitive spot and teased it in just the right way.The way he moved, the pressure of his lips, his fingers moving with his mouth.It was as like any blowjob Charlie had gotten before as calculus was to basic arithmetic.

David lifted his head and softly tapped Charlie’s cock against his cheek, shifting sensations to give Charlie a chance to breathe.Then David’s mouth was sliding down his cock again and breath was the last thing Charlie cared about. __

One of David’s hands cupped his balls and made a tight ring with his index finger and thumb at the top.He gave them a gentle tug then massaged them lightly.Charlie’s mouth dropped open at this unexpected feeling.One of David’s fingers found an area on the underside that made Charlie moan helplessly.He felt his orgasm rising and made an incoherent sound.

David sat up and licked his lips.Charlie blinked dazedly at him.David stretched out next to Charlie and lifted a stray curl from Charlie’s face.

He leaned close and kissed Charlie deeply.Charlie could taste himself on David’s tongue, a curiously exciting sensation.Charlie’s tongue probed David’s mouth, searching out every last bit of his flavor.

David pulled back just a little so he could look into Charlie’s eyes. 

“Charlie,” David said softly.“Do you want to fuck me?”

Charlie’s eyes widened.“I thought … I thought that guys just did one or the other.”

“Some guys.” David shrugged.“But it would be like limiting myself just to women.Both are fun.”

“Umm, yeah,” Charlie said, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Yeah?” David asked.“Yeah, what?”He traced Charlie’s lips with one finger.“You know I love to hear dirty words come out of that lovely mouth.”

Charlie swallowed, gathering his nerve.“Yeah, I want to fuck you.”

David grinned.“And we all know that what Charlie wants, Charlie gets.”He reached over Charlie and got the bottle of clear lubricant that he’d used on Charlie.

“Shall I prep myself or …?”

Charlie took the lube.“Turn over.”

David readily turned over and displayed to Charlie the dark naked length of him.David pillowed his head on his hands and said, “Take your time.”

Taking his advice, Charlie set the lube down for now.He rubbed the palms of both hands across David’s smooth head then leaned over and rubbed his cheek against it, enjoying the scratch of his stubble against skin.He kissed the backs of David’s ears and the back of his neck.His hands ran up David’s folded arms.David turned his head to kiss Charlie’s hands as they came near.

Charlie kneaded David’s back, delighting in the solid muscle.He traced David’s spine with his fingers then with his tongue.He reached David’s ass and skimmed over it like David had done to Charlie.Charlie stroked down David’s legs, wondering how he’d never noticed what nice legs David had. _Because David is a guy, and I wasn’t looking at guys.Not before._

His fingers moved across the back of David’s ankles with a feather light touch and earned a laughing wriggle. _So I’m not the only person ticklish there._ He leaned over and lightly nibbled the ticklish spot on David’s right ankle.

David squirmed and protested, “Charlie!”

Charlie gave David’s left ankle the same treatment, until David started to pull his feet up and turn over.

“On your stomach,” Charlie commanded.

“Okay, okay,” David laughed.“Just stop with the—“

He broke off when Charlie reached up to his ass and began spreading his asscheeks.Charlie licked his lips nervously when David’s brown and pink asshole was revealed to him.He reminded himself how much he had enjoyed this … intimacy.He ran one finger over the puckered skin and David exhaled noisily.

That emboldened Charlie and he rubbed the ring with his thumb, his other hand reaching for the lube.He squirted a generous amount on to his fingers then returned to rubbing.He ran a fingernail over the short stretch of skin between David’s balls and his asshole.David shivered.

Charlie pressed one slick finger against the opening and it slid inside.A tight ring of muscle gripped his finger and he felt his cock throbbing as he thought about inserting it inside David.Charlie moved his finger around slowly, remembering what David did to him just a few minutes before.Then again, David was probably a lot more used to this experience than Charlie was.Charlie pressed his finger in deeper.

“Bend your finger,” David said, his voice breathy.“Towards my stomach.There’s a spot that feels harder and raised.”

Charlie followed David’s instructions and was rewarded by a deep groan from David as he stroked what must be the prostate.David’s hands clutched at the blanket.Charlie inserted a second finger and soon had David writhing underneath him.

“Tell me what you want,” Charlie said, his voice taut with arousal.Even though it hadn’t been touched for several minutes, Charlie’s cock was still firm and throbbing.

“I want you to fuck me,” David said hoarsely.“Please, baby, I want your hard cock inside me.”His words buzzed through Charlie.

Removing his fingers, Charlie climbed off the bed and found a condom in David’s treasure drawer.His hands trembled as he fumbled it on.Charlie looked at David and tried to figure out geometry through the urgent haze that clouded his brain.

Catching his look, David slid off the bed, positioning himself so that his knees were on the floor and his chest flat on the bed.His ass was ready and at the perfect height.Charlie bit his lip and kneeled down behind David.He held on to David’s ass with one hand and the base of his cock with the other.

He lined up the head of his cock with David’s asshole and, before he could think too much, began pressing it slowly in.He stopped every few seconds to let David adjust around him, then pushed in farther.Finally he was all the way in, his balls resting against David’s.

“God, yes,” David moaned.

Echoing David’s moan, Charlie pulled back until he was almost out and then slid all the way back in.David’s ass gripped Charlie’s cock tightly, a sweet intense sensation that Charlie wanted to never end.

Charlie pulled David up so that David’s back was against Charlie’s chest.Sliding his hands under David’s arms, Charlie wrapped his arms around David’s chest and held him close.He rocked his pelvis and stroked his cock in David’s ass.Closing his eyes, Charlie rested his cheek against the back of David’s head.David’s warmth and smell filled Charlie’s universe, spiraling on that exquisite point of contact - his cock rhythmically moving inside David’s tight shaft.

“Please, Charlie,” David groaned softly, his hands tugging on Charlie’s arms.

Charlie let David guide his right hand and David pressed it to his rigid cock.Charlie pulled his hand away and David made a sound of protest.Bringing his hand to his mouth, Charlie spit, then took a good grip on David’s cock.David sighed in relief as Charlie’s hand slid up and down in time to his thrusts inside David.The fact that it was Charlie’s spit that allowed his hand to glide over that throbbing cock made it all the more intimate.It was the closest thing to having that cock in his mouth while he was in David’s ass.

He continued to move with slow, steady strokes, pleasure sinking through him in warm languid waves.

Finally, David broke.“Harder, baby,” he begged.“Please, harder.”

Charlie grinned and removed his arm from David’s chest.He positioned David so he was again bent over the side of the bed.Charlie spread his knees and rewet his right hand with spit.With his left hand, he gripped the edge of the mattress and with his right, David’s waiting cock.He stroked the cock from head to base as he shoved his cock into David’s ass.David gave a shaky groan.

Bracing himself, Charlie set a whole new rhythm – stroking downwards with his hand while driving into David with deep, powerful thrusts.

David began to tremble underneath him.“Fuck me, Charlie, fuck me, fuck me,” he moaned.“God, baby, fuck me, fuck me.”

Charlie thrust and stroked, pleasure now coming in hot sharp surges.

“Fuck me, baby,” David moaned again, his voice rising in urgency.“Oh baby oh baby ohbaby oh—.”

David cried out and erupted, orgasm hammering through his body as his cock pulsed in Charlie’s hand.

The shuddering waves translated through to David’s ass and Charlie lost all control.A supernova exploded through him and he pounded mindlessly, white hot pleasure slamming through his body.

Some infinite moment later, his brain began to function again.He was collapsed against David’s back, gasping heavily.David was shaking underneath him.Charlie summoned up his last ounce of energy and pulled out of David.He climbed onto the bed and sprawled across the mattress.

Eyes closed, he heard David flop next to him.

“Wow again,” Charlie murmured.“More than wow.Whatever’s past wow.”

“Yeah,” David said, his voice weak.

For Charlie, each orgasm had been more intense, more pleasurable than the previous.At this rate, a fourth orgasm would equal the death of the universe.

“How do you guys ever get out of bed?” Charlie asked.

David laughed and rolled over, next to Charlie.He took Charlie into his arms, kissing him.“It’s not always this good.But when it is …”He pushed the hair away from Charlie’s sweaty face.“I think research has absolutely proven it.Now that I have your attention, it was indeed wonderful.”

“I’m glad,” Charlie said, pleased that he hadn’t been too fumbling, too inexpert.That it had been good for David too, even with all his experience.He got the urge to ask if it was better than with Don, but squashed it quickly.He didn’t really want to know.

Taking a deep breath at last, Charlie lay in David’s arms, flushed, exhausted yet exhilarated.His whole body tingled and he knew his skin would be remembering this night for a very long time.

He smiled to himself, recognizing that he’d made a miscalculation.He’d thought that once he’d had sex with David, he would understand Don and this whole sex with men thing would be out of his system.Instead, it was like the first time he’d had sex with a woman – all he wanted was more, more, more.

_At least eventually._ Right now all he wanted was to hold this blissful exhaustion to himself and go to sleep.To wake up next morning with David and do it all over again.

David’s arms tightened around him and he laid his head against Charlie’s hair.“Even if I never see you again after tonight, I want you to know that it was worth it.”

Charlie blinked, startled.“Why would you never—“

“Shh, baby,” David said. “Sleep now.”

Worried, Charlie tried to stay awake, to figure out what David was telling him, but his body was too worn out.He snuggled closer to David and dropped into sleep.

 


	7. Recursive set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 7  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRMA (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 7 - Recursive set  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

 

David was sitting at his desk when Don leaned over to hiss in his ear, "I warned you." Don’s voice was shaking with anger.  


Startled, David looked up, then realization set in, forming a cannonball in his stomach. _It was just two nights ago, how could he have figured it out already?_ Don’s face was a mask, but his eyes were blazing.  


"Parking garage, west corner," Don said and stalked out of the office.

David stared at his desk, waiting for Don to catch the elevator and get far enough ahead of him.He got up from his desk very slowly.

“Something wrong?”Colby asked.

“Just … need to have a private conversation.”

David could only imagine what his face looked like, because Colby stood up quickly.

“What is it?” Colby asked.

“Nothing,” David said, shaking his head. _Nothing that you can help with.Just let them know where to find the body._

David walked to the elevator, feeling like a man who was taking the last walk to the electric chair.The west corner of the parking garage was notorious for being a camera blind spot where all sorts of things could be done unrecorded.

The elevator dinged and opened.David almost let the doors slide shut again, but he was going to have to face this sometime.

He could see Don on the other side of the line of cars, pacing back and forth.David came around the corner and began, “Don—“

Don’s right fist connected with David’s nose and snapped his head back.David stumbled backwards, his vision sparking, and fell to the cold garage floor.

"Get up, you bastard,” Don snarled.  
  
David held up his hands."Don, I don't want to do this--"  


“I told you I would kill you if you touched Charlie.”Don clenched his fists.  
  
David protested, “Charlie doesn't need you to watch after him. He's a grown man.”

“Get up.”

Slowly, David stood up.He was able to dodge the first two blows but the third caught him squarely in the right cheek.He staggered backwards.

David held up his hands.“Look, Don, this is crazy. Your brother made his choice.”

“He’s emotional, sensitive,” Don growled.“You saw an innocent, ripe for the taking, and you moved in.”  


“Bullshit,” David snapped.He avoided Don’s next punch and drove his shoulder into Don’s stomach, tackling him to the concrete floor.

They rolled across the floor, punching and kicking and swearing.Don got his hands around David’s throat and David head-butted him.Don twisted, slamming his elbow into David’s cheek.David responded with a forearm to the bridge of Don’s nose.  
  
Don didn’t seem to be reaching for his sidearm, still clipped to his belt.Rather he was focused on beating David’s face into pulp.David fought him off, grappling with him so that Don was too close to get a full swing in.Don rammed his forearm into David’s bleeding nose, smearing blood across his arm.

Don pinned David’s shoulders to the floor, and dug his knee in David’s stomach.Don yelled, “You seduced him, you bastard!"  
  
David struggled to get up, but Don held him fast.Still, Don had temporarily stopped hitting him.

“Don,” David said quickly, “he seduced me.”

Don’s face grew redder.“What a low thing to say.”

“It’s true,” David said urgently, knowing that any hope he had getting up from the floor rested in Don seeing the truth.

Don shook his head.“I don't believe you."  
  
“Believe me,” David said.“When was the last time anyone made Charlie do something he didn't want to?”

Don released David’s shoulders and sat back.David could see the conflicting thoughts cross Don’s face. _Well, Don, how well do you know your brother?_

Don licked his bleeding lower lip.He said again, “I don’t believe you,” but with less conviction  
  
David seized on the uncertainty.“Ever since that morning that he found me in your apartment he's been after me. At first I thought I was going crazy, but Charlie is not very good at hiding his feelings.”  


“He's terrible,” Don mumbled, his eyes unfocused.David could almost hear the truth clicking into place in Don’s mind, matching up with the reality of what Charlie could be like.  


David nodded.“Finally, I stopped running and let him catch me.I knew you'd go ballistic, but hell, I wanted him too.I’ve wanted him for a long time.”

“Really?” Don said.

“Really.”  


Don stared at him for a long moment then a smile began to lurk in his eyes. "You really have a thing for Eppes boys."  


David laughed, in relief and a little embarrassment."Yeah, I guess I do."  


Reaching out, Don grabbed a fistful of David’s shirt and pulled him up towards him.

“Remember,” Don said roughly.“I had you first.”He leaned over and ruthlessly kissed David’s battered mouth with his own bleeding lips.

Don let him go and David slumped to the floor.Don climbed to his feet.

“Go home,” Don said.“I’ll come up with a story that we can tell at work tomorrow.Right now, I need to go talk to my brother.”

David sat up quickly.“You won’t …”

“Hit him?”Don shook his head and said wryly, “I could never hurt Charlie, no matter how much I might want to.”

“Okay,” David said, relaxing.If he’d read Don wrong and Charlie was in danger …He saw the softening around Don’s eyes and knew that Charlie would always be safe with Don. _In fact, that’s exactly why I’m sitting on the cold floor of a parking garage, blood running out of my nose._

Don was still standing there and David got up the courage to ask, “How did you find out?”

“Ha!” Don snorted.“I’d have to turn in my badge if I didn’t figure it out.He’s only been moping for weeks, then he disappears for a night, then starts walking around like a king of the jungle, a satisfied dreamy look on his face.It was only a matter of finding out who, and Charlie is an awful liar.”

Don looked at David with an unreadable expression.“Can’t say I expected it to be you.”

“Probably not,” David said and looked at his scraped knuckles.He heard Don move away.

David put his face down in his hands and took a shaky breath.He was still alive and still employed.And not only that …

_Charlie is now fair game._ David grinned to himself, ignoring his aching lip.So, Charlie had been walking around with a satisfied dreamy look on his face. _Oh Charlie, baby, there’s so much more I can teach you …_

__


	8. Simplifications of the transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.

**Title:** Balancing the Equation, Part 8  


**Pairing:**

David/Don, David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRAO (NC-17)  


**Summary:** Whatever Don has, Charlie wants.  
Part 8 - Simplifications of the transformation  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:Thanks to Celadon for the beta.  Another fun series done!

 

“I spoke with David today,” Don said without preamble.

“Oh?”Charlie looked up at Don and his face went pale.“Oh.”

Charlie stared at Don and Don realized how he must look, his face battered, his clothes streaked with blood and motor oil.

They were standing in Charlie’s kitchen.Charlie had been holding a spaghetti fork when Don walked in unannounced.Don had checked first that his father’s car was gone.This was not something his father wanted to know about.

“Is that how you got ...?”Charlie gestured at Don’s state.

“Yeah,” Don shrugged. “But David is worse.”

Charlie clutched the edge of the table.“You didn’t shoot him, did you?”

Don gave a sharp laugh.“No, I didn’t shoot him.It was a close thing, though.”

Charlie’s shoulders relaxed and Don realized that Charlie was seriously worried about Don taking his gun and shooting his own agent. _Okay, so maybe I hadn’t been that close to shooting David.But I’d certainly planned to grind him into the concrete then bust his ass back to Quantico._

“Don, I approached him,” Charlie said urgently.

“That’s what he said.”

“I did, and he turned me down multiple times.It wasn’t until I showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night that he gave in.”

Don stared at Charlie.How had he forgotten this side of his brother?The side that said ‘I want what I want and I don’t care who gets hurt?’

“You just can’t take no for an answer, can you?” Don snapped.

Charlie looked sheepish.“David called me a selfish bastard.And greedy.”

“Good for him,” Don said, then eyed Charlie.“Was that before … or after?”

Charlie grinned.“Before.Afterwards he called me lots of other things, want to hear?”

“No, no,”  Don waved his hands.“Way too much information.”

Charlie nodded and finished pouring the spaghetti into the strainer.

Don got an uneasy thought.“Charlie …”

“What?”

“Are you going to go after everyone I sleep with?”

Charlie laughed and shook his head.“I guess I deserve that.”

“And?”

“Of course not,” Charlie replied.“Unless they’re particularly cute …”

Don groaned.“Great.As if I don’t have enough trouble getting dates.Now I have to warn them they might get hit on by my little brother.I don’t usually have to share my lovers.”

Charlie blinked, turning slightly green.“Does that mean …”

Don stared at him, then realized what he was asking.“No. _Hell_ no.Just because you and I have had sex with the same person does _not_ mean … we have with each other.”

Charlie looked relieved, his color returning to normal.

Don had to laugh.“There is no transitive property with lovers.”

“Good,” Charlie said.“I never know about people things.”

“Charlie,” Don said quietly.“All you need to know is that I’m still your brother and I’m going to watch out for you.If David, or anyone, ever hurts you, I will kill them.”

Don couldn’t resist adding, “I’ve had some sniper training, you know.”

Charlie laughed.

Don looked at Charlie, not smiling.

Charlie’s laugh died as he saw the serious look on Don’s face.Charlie’s eyes grew wide, alarmed.

Don held on to his serious expression for another moment then broke out laughing.

Relieved, Charlie laughed with him.

“You are so easy.”Don grinned.

“I’m not easy,” Charlie protested.

Don teased, “That’s not what David said.”

“What does that make you?”Charlie responded.“David said he had to put you in handcuffs, twice.”

“Yeah, well, I was a little conflicted,” Don muttered.

“Just a little?”

Don shrugged, embarrassed.He pointed to the spaghetti.“Got enough to share?”

“As if anyone in this house wouldn’t make enough spaghetti.”

Don nodded and went to get the plates.

They set the table for lunch in companionable silence.Don wasn’t sure how comfortable it was going to be to eat with his sore lip, but he welcomed the familiarity of a meal at home.

They ate and Don complimented Charlie on his slowly improving spaghetti sauce.Don listened with only half an ear as Charlie talked about proportional spices and ratios of tomato chunks to sauce.

Don watched Charlie’s face, trying to really see him, not just what he expected to see.At some point, when Don wasn’t paying attention, Charlie had grown up.He wasn’t a baby any more, but had become a man, someone who could make his own decisions about life and lovers. _Yeah, but he’ll always be my little brother._

Carefully wiping his sore mouth, Don sat back in his chair.Charlie was staring off into space and Don smiled.Charlie was wearing that same distracted, dreamy expression that had tipped Don off in the first place.This time it hadn’t bothered Don that Charlie had slept with David, once he’d gotten past the shock and weirdness of it.Now if it had been Kim or someone that Don was interested in romantically – that was a whole other issue.He’d just have to be extremely clear to his envious little brother who was off limits. _Hmm, maybe I should chase someone that Charlie has slept with …_ _Though that’s a pretty limited set…_

“You know,” Don said, as if he was continuing an earlier conversation. “Doesn’t mean we can’t swap stories.”

Charlie shook his hair back from his face and said snootily, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Don snorted.“Since when?”

“Since Jennifer Swanson.”

Don rolled his eyes.“Oh, come on.”  
  
“You told her I had a crush on her.”  
  
“Charlie, you were ten and she was sixteen!”  
  
“I was only two grades behind her and I was already her intellectual equal.  ...” Charlie paused.“Though that's not saying much.”

“No,” Don agreed. “But when she lay out in the backyard with that pink bathing suit?"  
  
Charlie grinned.“Oh yeah ...”

“Ohh yeah.”

Charlie held up his drinking glass.“To Jennifer Swanson and to anyone else we might share on the way.”

Don laughed and held up his glass. “To my greedy little brother.May he always get to them second.”

Charlie laughed and they clinked glasses and drank.

 


End file.
